Requiescat
by Celande
Summary: Fifty years have passed since Edward left Bella. She now lives in a new coven, and when she finds out that the Cullens are coming to her school, she moves. What if they detect her scent? And what if both parties have someone unexpected with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Requiescat – Chapter One**

_**Don't own Twilight.**_

I stared at the mirror, staring at the face that looked back blankly.

"So, what do you think of it?" Jovine asked from beside me, a wide grin on her face. I shrugged. Another day, another Jov torture.

"Like Barbie," I muttered, turning away from the reflection. "I feel like Barbie."

Jov pouted. "You _are _Barbie." I threw her a glare, then sat down on the sofa-chair beside her.

"You should go become a fashion designer."

Jov laughed, a tinkling sound that reminded me painfully of – "I _am_!" She bounced up and down on the sofa to emphasize her point.

"You should thank me. I make you look good, block your memories – which is a constant pain, Barbie dearest," Jov said casually.

I ignored the twitching pain from the hole, instead giving a theatrical 'humph!' and walking out of the room.

Jov glided up next to me, frowning. She was still frowning when we joined Kayne and Ark in the living room.

Their eyes were focused on the television set, unblinking and unmoving. "They remind me of lizards," I murmured to Jov, and she grinned.

"Time for school, boys," she giggled, and I gave her an odd stare. "Jov's mad today."

She giggled again. "And Bella's having her _mood swings_."

Kayne glanced up at both of us, then motioned at Ark. "Isa, do your magic." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Your turn to wake him from his stupor."

Kayne glared at me. "Did not. Fine, Ark's going to _neglect his education_, and watch tennis replays," he sang mockingly, sliding out of the sofa and sauntering to the door. "Oh yeah, where's –" Ark interrupted angrily in my sentence. "He doesn't want to come. Out _hunting_."

The three of us stared in surprise at Ark's outburst, shocked at his fury. He seldom displayed anger – or any negative emotions at all. I looked at him. "Ark, he still can't really handle… his change. You _know _his past. You know he's feeling really sick about all of this, so why are you being so stupid about this?"

Ark leapt of the sofa and glared coldly at me. "He's had _fifty _years. Fifty years is a long time, _Isabella_. He still can't forget. He's a mark in our coven."

I stared at him for a moment, then snapped my focus to my watch. My voice weak and low, I whispered, "We'll talk later. Let's go to school now."

Ark shrugged and shot off to the car. "Wow," Jo said, peering after Kayne and Ark. "That was some outburst."

I nodded in agreement, then followed them to the car.

The teacher's droning was a mere buzzing in my ear which I tuned in to occasionally. I was spending more time on thinking about Ark. He was seldom so angry. In fact, all our lives with each other, I had never seen him so angry.

I needed to talk to him, it was simple as that. I glanced at the teacher. She was peering at me quizzically. "Isabella? The headmistress wants to see you." I nodded and leapt out of my chair, ignoring the sounds of licking lips and unclenching of fists.

Grimacing at my classmate's low moans – of which they thought I could not hear – I moved to the office, still listening to one boy – his name was Sean – murmur about me. Lustful. If only they knew the monster that lay beneath.

"Isa." The headmistress bared her teeth in an irksome smile. The bald teacher that sat in one of the corner seats smiled flirtatiously, then put his head down to examine his document. I smiled back coldly. "Was there anything I could help with, Mrs Newton?"

She squelched down on her chair, making it sound like it was going through immense torture. "Ah, yes, Miss Swan. You see, some new students – some extremely important students, it seems, are coming to our school. As you know, our school strives for perfection. These students, like any other new students, would need some help to navigate in the school grounds, to go for their lessons and all that."

She eyed me critically, but there was a hint of envy in that look. "And you are, Miss Swan, no doubt, charming."

I smiled. "How many of them are coming?"

She paused for a moment. "Five. They are a family, so please accommodate them… I have rather _sweet _reports saying that they are the most shy." I laughed inwardly.

"Mm. That's all. They'll be coming tomorrow. Ah. What a sweet family name."

I was turning around to leave, already anxious to go and comfort Ark. But an instinct stopped me. "What's their family name, headmistress?"

Her yellowish teeth showed from under her ungainly lips. "Cullen. Their family name is Cullen." She started talking to the bald teacher, while I stood there, shuddering with pain, my wound split open and dusted generously with salt.

A/N: How do you think its written? I tried my best, and I love this plot. I promise, I'll finish this and start posting on others. I love you, review. By the way, I don't know what name I should have taken, but I just chose one, so if you have a better, name, PM me. I still love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Requiescat**

**Don't own Twilight.**

The car was waiting for me at its usual spot. I opened the door and dropped into the front seat.

"We need to move, Ark," I hissed, glaring at his stiff figure in the back seat. He ignored me, I presumed, because of the morning's argument.

Kayne, however, was concerned. "Is it your… old coven?" I nodded urgently, watching Ark's face turn from blank to worried.

Jov zoomed along the path, grinning as she turned to look at me. "I didn't really like the malls here, anyway." I shrugged, still shocked at what had happened. It was so lucky. Lucky that I had gotten a warning before hand, if not we would meet them. Too soon, it seemed.

I gritted my teeth – fangs, rather, and waited patiently to reach home.

"Where do we move to?" Ark seemed to be more controlled now. He always reminded me of Sam, except for his television obsession. "Anywhere. We can move to Italy, if you want."

They nodded. We were on friendly terms with the Volturi – at least they weren't hostile. "Thanks," I said, as I leant back onto the leather seat. "Sorry about in the morning. I was really pissed with him." I nodded and didn't reply.

Ark's tone changed. "I might have another dream tonight." I _felt _Kayne move. It was my gift – perceptive as a… _human_, and having much more heightened senses than normal vampires when I was changed.

The car glided into the garage smoothly and I leapt out of the car, eager to get moving. "We go today." They nodded together and I ran to the house, slamming the door open.

Kayne piped up from behind. "I'll take care of the excuses. We just received an urgent call from our relatives far, far away and we just had to go. Easy enough, and fun fabricating all the nonsense." I bounced my head up and down and pattered up the stairs in one easy, fluid movement.

"Bella!" His voice was relieved. "There's something I need to tell you! Its urgent, I've just received the news myself, the C-" I interrupted into his words; I knew what they would be.

"I know, I know." I stared at his tall frame, his weird skin that seemed a shade of white and russet mixed together. "I know. We have to move."

He nodded quickly, silent. "You sure, Bells?"

"Yes, Jake. Kayne is doing his part. Jov should be getting the tickets already."

He stared uncertainly into the dark, long hall. "I don't know if you want to make this choice, Bells, you've been escaping from them for quite a while."

I chuckled softly. "Change of heart, Jacob?"

He laughed, and it was a free, happy laugh. Instinctively, I hugged him, still feeling like a child just as I had the first time I hugged him, as a human.

A/N: Happy? Sad? Cursing me to the lowest pits of hell? I don't know how popular Jake is, but I still have a very weird plot ahead. Post, and I'll write faster. Flames are love.

Luv,

Celande


End file.
